ultimateroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Zootan
Zootan is Sub's father, but was killed Personality Zootan is athletic, adventurous, is serious in battle, shows a lot of love and care for his family, and is pure of heart. Appearence Zootan has shaggy white hair, blue eyes, a scar on his left cheek, a white peach fuzz, white upper body armor with just one shoulder pad, long white gloves, black tights, white boots, and a black shirt he wears under his armor. Bio Zootan was one of the most powerful gods before he was killed, and one of Zeus's trusted warriors. When he was 16, He was athletic, and chose not to use his powers in public. People never thought he existed when he attended high school, except for a girl named Stacy, who was an adventurer and a tomboy, then they later became the bestest of friends until they were 18, and would always have each other's backs. Stacy later develops strong feelings for Zootan, but tries to get rid of them because she thinks someone like Zootan would never like her. The next day they meet in their secret hideout, Zootan gives her a BFF Necklace they would always together, then Zootan tells her that someday he will worry her, causing her to kiss him on the cheek. The next two days, Zootan goes to the hideout but notices that Stacy isn't there. He waits for her for more than an hour, until he finally senses something wrong. He goes to Stacy's house only to find the Ambulance and the Police there. When Zootan ask's her parents what happened, they tell Zootan that Stacy was hit by a car, and died. The police gave Zootan the BFF Necklace he gave to her and then he tells Zootan, that Stacy said to give that to him if she doesn't makes it. Zootan disappears somewhere, then goes to the hideout to cry and blames himself for Stacy's death. Two years later Zootan works at a bar, and sees a woman more beautiful than Stacy named Anabella, but Zootan refuses to talk her. Anabella sees Zootan and tell him that he looks handsome, but Zootan ignores her. When Zootan looks at an old picture of Stacy, with Anabella interrupting asking him "Was that your old girlfriend?", but Zootan ignores her yet again. When Anabella goes outside for minute, she is robbed by criminals until Zootan protects her. Zootan walks with Anabella on her way home, and they talk about their feelings, and about the death of Stacy, seeing that Anabella is a therapist. Anabella asks Zootan if they could get some coffee tomorrow. Thinking he should say no, Zootan says yes instead. After a while the two got real close, and later became a couple after three months. Anabella feels like the luckiest woman in the world when she is with Zootan. Zootan realized that he must reveal his powers to Anabella, but thinks he shouldn't because he is a freak, and Anabella would probably break up with him. When Anabella goes to a train station, Anabella drops her picture of her and her father on the tracks. When Anabella goes to get it, her foot is stuck, a truck comes in fast as it is about to hit her. Zootan senses she is in trouble and uses his super speed to save Anabella (and her picture) before she is hit. Zootan sadly tells Anabella he is a god and walks away knowing she will probably break up with him, but Anabella is amazed by his powers, and they share a kiss. Two years later they have a son named Sub, but he could never his family again because god can't see their offspring and blah blah blah. When his son was 12, Zootan broke the laws and visited his son three times and they had the best time of their lives. After the third day, Zootan tells Sub he must go to war to fight Hades, and probably won't come back, as Sub hugs him and cries, but he gives his son the Swords of Justice as a present, to which Sub calls it cool. Before the war starts, Zeus demmands to see him about breaking the laws and has a long conversation with him. Zootan didn't care he was being yelled at, he was happy he could see his son, then he tells Zeus, if he dies, that Sub will be more powerful than himself, then he walks away. The warriors have their armor on as Zootan joins his best friend Ithon. All the other warriors are dead except for Ithon and Zootan who tend to battle Hades one more time. Hades tells Zootan he did not steal anything from Zeus, as Zootan begins to be confused. Ithon then betrays Zootan by attacking him, as Hades leaves the scene. It ends with Zootan on the floor defeated someone who was once his friend. Ithon tells Zootan he stole Zeus's crown and blamed it on Hades, but Zootan asks Ithon why he would betray him. Ithon tells Zootan he did it because he was sick and tired of Zootan being more powerful than him and using his powers for good. Zootan manages to jump up and punch Ithon in the gut, but Ithon grabs Hades's sword and stabs Zootan in the chest with it. Ithon leaves Zootan to die, as the tower explodes. Ithon tells Zootan's family something fake of what Zootan said in his dying words. Thinking that Hades killed his father Sub, unleashes his power but is calmed down by his mother. Ithon makes an angry face, thinking he know has an enemy more powerful than his father, and that he will soon kill Sub one day if he gets the chance, just like he did his father. Power Level as a child/teenager *500 as an adult *9,000 Relatives *Kemn (father) *April (mother; deceased) *Anabella (wife) *Sub (son) *Ithon (friend/enemy) *Marrow (god nephew) Weapons & Equipment *Warrior Staff *Swords of Justice (passed them on to Sub) Powers *Super Strength *Super Speed *Flight *Energy Sensing *Positive Energy Projection *Invulnerability *Forcefields *Lightning Blasts *Learns Several Forms of Combat *Energy Giving Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Gods Category:Deceased Characters Category:Immortals